The Dark Girl
by PrincessVamp
Summary: Emily, a 300 year old vampire, must face her 900 year old vampiric nemesis Chad, who threatens to kill Emily's adopted mother.


Hi, PrincessVamp here, I hope you like my stuff, please review! Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I made up the storyline, it wasn't taken from anywhere purposely. I own Emily and Pam and Chad. Umdon't sue me, I own nothing.

First Short Story:

Vampires

The Dark Girl

I woke up with a horrible headache—the kind that pounds into your skull repeatedly and mercilessly—and my face felt like it was sunburned. My body reacted even before my sleep-fuzzed mind did; slipping out of my bed where my cheap blinds had allowed the sun to enter and rest upon my face while I restlessly slept. I shut the blinds and yawned, wincing when my face, tightened from the burn, creased.

Surveying myself in the mirror, I found my teeth still had a red tint from my hunt last night, and that, yes, my pale face was now angry red sunburn. I easily used my powers to cover up the burns and make myself look presentable. Groaning, I shuffled to my bathroom and started making myself look presentable. Oh joy, another mindlessly boring and torturous day at West Heights High School, I thought, brushing the blood off my teeth.

My adopted mother Pam poked her head in, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Honey, I swear we had another break and enter but take nothing' person in our house again. The front door was unlocked, but everything's still here!Are your gums bleeding?"

I spat and rinsed quickly, watching the red foam swirl down the drain. I smiled weakly. "Guilty."

"Now, Emily, you know you need to brush every day or your gums will get worse!" She scolded, inspecting my teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, it's fine. I just haven't flossed for a while. Now can I go and get dressed?"

Pam grinned and moved aside. "Sure thing, darlin'."

I ran to my room like a criminal fleeing the scene. The real reason for the amateur burgular' was that I'd been irresponsible last night and forgotten to lock the door when I sneaked in at the ungodly hour of three a.m., which explained for my falling asleep in my classes all the time.

I sighed. The police had nearly caught me last night when they'd heard my prey scream before I could stop her. A week ago I'd also left the door open when I sneaked in, which allowed my rival Chad to enter my home. I'd sensed him and confronted him in the living room, where we broke the coffee table when I threw him into it. He'd run out, but not before issuing me a warning: "Hilly Rock Town is my territory, Emily. I'll get your outta here one way or the other. You should leave before I make you."

I'd merely snarled at him before Pam ran downstairs and freaked out. She thought a robber had been in our house and that I had come downstairs for a drink of water. She called the police, and I had been nearly caught in a lie when asked why I was wearing street clothes at four in the morning.

I ran downstairs, fully dressed if not fully awake, and drank the orange juice quickly before running outside to my bus stop, yelling my goodbye.

I stopped suddenly. Chad was waiting for me, the early morning sunlight glinting off his dark black hair. He was near nine hundred years old, and I was merely three hundred—but that didn't matter anymore. His midnight eyes were cocky, and his arms were crossed; his stance was that of a predator.

My eyes narrowed with hate. He'd killed so many people I loved. My old childhood friend Raven—my real parents—my younger brother. My throat got tight as I recalled the sensation of walking inside my house in the small town I had lived in—the powerful scent of blood hitting me like a fist to the gut. And I remembered the despair I'd felt when I saw my beloved little brother deathly white, sprawled on the ground.

Chad and I had the same vampire birth mother—Patricia—the woman who'd turned us into what we now were. From the beginning we'd been fighting—and even though I was afraid of him, I knew that someday I would have to face him. Maybe that time was now.

"You would dare to come into _my_ territory: my turf; my home, Chad? I'm not afraid of you anymore," I bluffed. "Leave."

"I think you are too sure of yourself, Emily. And all I have to do is take' that woman you live with and then where would your home be? I'm warning you, Emily. This is my territory—either you accept it or your mother dies."

I bared my teeth. "I would love to rip you open. We'll finish this talk at Waterhill at Satan's Birth Hour, Chad." I knew that the proper time to fight was not in the morning in broad daylight, with fifty-odd teens peering out the window at us from the ugly yellow bus.

"Yo, Satterlee, hurry up!" the bus driver hollered. "I got more stops, here!"

I glare at Chad for a second, then board the bus. I look for a friend to sit by and see unfriendly faces only. What's with them?

Suddenly I see a foot whip out and try to trip me—I hop over it and stare at Melissa Walkman, the prettiest girl on the bus. She shoves me into the seat across from her. "Hey Emily—listen up, hon." She blinks her fake eyelashes at me and gives me a smug smirk. "Chad's mine. I guess you didn't hear—he asked me out this morning on my cell."

My face turns red. I hate confrontations—unless they're against a certain evil vampire. "The day I like Chad is the day hell freezes over. Don't worry, Melissa. He's all yours." I wait until the next bus stop and then moved away from the popular peeps—who I used t o hang out with—and towards the back of the bus, where the goths, nerds, and nice guys sit. My kind of people.

Nothing exciting happened during school. Melissa embarrassed me some more, but since Chad doesn't go to school, he couldn't help her. I feel sorry for Melissashe's so young and stupid and vain. But even though I feel sorry, I also wish I could be like that. Instead of hiding my face and abilities, I wish I could just be free. I would miss the power, the flying, and the sweet taste of someone's blood on your lips, sliding richly down your throat

"Whoa, Emmy—don't get too excited on me."

__

Wham. Chad grabs my hand and pulls me up to him. My mood changes from carefree speculation to instant anger and pure fighting skill. My fangs are elongated and I'm pressing my pocket knife up against his throat before I can blink. Hatred can do this to you.

"Emily! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Melissa screams, running up but staying a few feet away. "Let go of Chad!"

I glare at her and she slumps to the ground, sleeping. When Chad does nothing, I turn. "I thought you asked her out." I growl low in my throat.

He laughs. "Only because I knew her being "acquainted" with me would allow me more leverage in making you mad. Say goodbye to your loved ones, Emmy. Tick-tockonly eight hours until midnight. Then you will no longer be undeadyou will simply be dead."

"On the contrary, Chad. I will kill you for murdering my pastfamily and friends." I said slowly, so he would understand. _Revenge._

"Oooh, I'm shaking. Little girl vs. the big bad vampire?" He snorted. "I'll be there."

"I still don't get it." Pam stood, hand on her hips, eyebrows raised. "You want me to go out of MY house because you're afraid the burglar will come and attack me while you're at Stephanie's?"

I nod perkily. "Yep! So I won't have nightmare's. You can stay at Mrs. Parker's house."

Pam looked at me suspiciously. "What are you planning? Gonna sneak some boys in here? Is Steph's sleepover a setup for some big party?"

I roll my eyes. "No, mom." _Like I would be the kind of girl to throw a party. I don't even get invited to any. _I sniffed, eyes tearing, playing my trump card. "Retards like me don't throw parties. Just please, please go out of the house tonight so I'm not worried"

Pam fell for it. "Oh, honeyyou're definitely _not_ a retardof course if it makes you feel better I'll go over to Amelia's. I haven't seen her in a long time. You'll be OK?"

__

Yeah, if getting my guts ripped out by Chad is classified as OK. "Sure."

"See you tomorrow, sweetie!" Pam walked out the door a few minutes later. "Amelia said to meet her at the Café. Ciao!"

"Buh-bye."

Looking at the clock I found I had three hours until the Devil's Hour. I figured I'd probably die tonight, so I wrote out a letter to Pam. It read:

__

Dear Mom,

Maybe you're wondering why I really wanted you to get out of the house. Well, here's the entire truth. I'm a three-hundred-year-old vampire. Don't laugh. There are lots more vampires out there than you might think—lycras, too. One of my mortal enemies Chad has threatened your life, and tonight I am meeting him for a death-fight. He's six hundred years older than me so I do not believe I will survive. But I will bring him down with me. I'm only worried about you—how you will react. You know I love you.

Oh, and the burglary was me and Chad—he was in my territory.

I love you. I know you love me. I know I won't ever see you again—not even in heaven, because a person that has done the evil things I have doesn't deserve to look upon heaven—and I will miss you terribly.

Love forever and ever,

Your Daughter, Emmy.

I sealed the envelope and swallowed the lump in my throat. The letter was mushy, but that was OK—it was my death letter. Like a suicide note? Hopefully not. Now I had two and a half hours. What to do?

Prepare to fight.

Ok, this was my first story I've ever let anyone readand sorry, it's not my best, but my normal computer's kinda died, and it will be a long time until it's up again, so I wrote this and then joined Fanfiction.netand voila!, here's a story. Pleze R&R if u want me to finishor to flame or praisethanks lots!

Luv,

PrincessVamp


End file.
